


Submissive Francine Headcanons

by flickawhip



Series: Francine Imagines [2]
Category: Extreme Championship Wrestling
Genre: Dom!OFC, F/F, Sub!Francine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Pretty much exactly what the title says





	Submissive Francine Headcanons

\- She’s very much your girl  
\- Soft  
\- Innocent  
\- Trusting  
\- You love to tease her  
\- She’s tender-hearted  
\- Embarrassed by what she needs  
\- By what she wants  
\- You often have to promise her it’s okay  
\- You dominate her  
\- But you do it gently  
\- She’s yours  
\- And you will take care of her  
\- She’s gentle  
\- Asks permission to do even the smallest things  
\- Like move  
\- Or speak  
\- She’s good with you  
\- She trusts you  
\- Even when she’s shaken  
\- Especially when she’s shaken  
\- You love looking after her  
\- Making her feel safe  
\- She’s sweet with you  
\- Often coming to you alone  
\- Hiding her face  
\- Embarrassed   
\- Seeking help  
\- Seeking you  
\- Needing you


End file.
